A Golden Rose's Tear
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: Roy comes home from work and enjoyed his relaxation. However, a young boy sneaked inside the house away from a cold and wet rain. What is the little boy doing at his room? Read and find out. RoyxEdward.


This is another oneshot of Fullmetal Alchemist of Roy M. and Edward E. I thought of this while watching some you tubes of them.

Summary: In this one-shot, Roy was doing some stuff at his house in a cold raining night. He was having a good relaxation time, until something popped in his house.

When he finds out who was in his bedroom, he couldn't believe his eyes. A young golden hair boy was sleeping on his bed. What is a young child doing here in his room?

I do not own the characters of Fullmetal Alchemist or its settings. However, in this oneshot there will be a little of OC of Edward and Roy.

Warnings: A use of few cuss words, mention of character's death, sexual contact, sadness, attempt suicide, and maybe a little of lime.

* * *

**Golden Rose's Tear **

It was a cold windy night; Roy Mustang was walking home from working at the Central Headquarters. For a colonel who is working his way up to becoming a Futher, he gets tired pretty quick; from working on papers that were piled on his desk every single morning.

He gets tired of working with paper. At a lot of times; he wishes he could burn them up with his gloves. However, that wouldn't help him get the title of becoming a Futher.

"Man," he thought to himself. "I swear it gets colder and colder on nighttimes." He sighed while yawning. "Well, at least I'm close home." he added with a smile.

Once he saw his house in his view, he quickly headed in before he gets even colder or worse. "Ah…home sweet home." he thought happily. He put his special gloves on and snaps his fingers.

At instant a fire was lit inside the fire place. Within minutes the house itself was starting to get warm. "There that should do it." he smiled as he put his coat on the coat rack.

Outside a little figure was running. "Damn, I need to find a place to crush and soon." the little boy thought to himself.

The skies were getting darker within minutes it could start raining soon. The little figure searched for a place to stay. The figure stopped and looked at a house that was still lit. "That will do." he thought to himself. So without wasting time, he started climbing up with the help of vines that were growing on the left side of the house.

Once he was up, he lifted up a window that wasn't lock. 'Stupid,' he chuckled. 'Do they know that if a window is open a theif could come in and steal their personal stuff.'

Once he's in, he closes the window. He turned around to see a nice made bed. 'Well, at least I'm not in the storms, and found myself a place to get away from the rain.' he thought happily.

He took off his red coat, black jacket, and his boats. He placed them by the bed stand where he can easily find them in the morning without having search for them.

He climbed on the bed and pulled the covers over him. As soon he was about to sleep "Well," he thought to himself. "At least I'm safe now." He pulled the covers closer to him and then he let sleep took over his body and there he rested peacefully.

Roy was in his studies just reading one of his favorite books. A romance novel. "I feel bad for this guy." he mumbled to himself. "I wonder when that girl and him get to be all romantic when they get alone." He had been a big fan of some romance books since he was little.

Also, the book itself give him ideas of how to make every girl that he dated feel satisfied when they have their little fun with him. He was a lucky guy. Sometimes. He was not a type of person to have a serious relationship, he just doesn't a girl to be broken heart and for him to have regrets of ruining their lives.

He sighed sadly as he placed the book down on his stool. He pours some cheap wine in his glass. It was the time of the year. The year he lost his best friend. Maes Hughes. An old time friend that had always been on his side since they were in school together.

However, during a mission that was sent for them to carry out, Colonel Hughes was killed by a gunshot.

Roy couldn't help but to blamed himself for losing a good friend. "Here is to you Hughes," Roy begins to talk to himself. "It's been a while since you passed. Your wife and daughter are doing very good. However, your daughter is very sad still to not have her father around."

"I couldn't blame her though. You were annoying when we hang out at our favorite bar, just talking and having a good time." Roy rubbed his face gently. "Damn, I hate being this weak even when I have no one else to talk to. Except you of course." he yawned. "Man, I better head off to bed then."

He rise his drink up in the air. "To you Hughes." with that he slip the whole thing in his mouth. He placed the glass in the sink and put the wine up in the fridge. He shut off all the lights in his house except the hallway lights, and head to his bedroom.

He was about to head into his bedroom, until he picks up a noise. "What the…" he wondered. He put on his gloves just incase a burglar attacks him. He opened the door gently and looked around. "Mmm…" he looked around his room until he saw some clothes hanging on the bed stool.

"Okay," he thought. "Oh would leave these here?" he turned to his bed to see a big lump. He took a breath before walking up to the figure that was sleeping in his bed, with hold one of his hands out into a trigger so he turn the figure into walking human fire.

He pulled the covers off gently and then…he looks at a small boy who is resting peacefully. His mouth was open slightly as he let out soft air in and out of his mouth. Roy could have died from seeing a beautiful face like this young boy.

He had long blond hair, a small well built body, his right arm was an auto-mail, his left leg was an auto-mail too, he was wearing boxers 'thank goodness' and he a soft angel, innocent child's face while he sleeping.

Roy wondered why a young child like him would be doing here, and how did he get in his house? He begins to shake the little boy's shoulders. "Hey," he spoke quietly. "Hey wake up." he continued to shake the boy until one of the eyes started to open.

"Man," the boy thought to himself. "Oh in their right mind would-" he turned to see a handsome man next to his bed. "AHHH!" he screamed and falls off the bed, and land on his butt. "Ow," he rubbed his sore area.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Roy asked. The blond boy looked up at the raven haired man with an angrily scowl.

"I was enjoying a good sleep you bastard!" he shouted at the older male. Roy couldn't help to sigh.

"Yeah, I saw that," he spoke. "Now here's a question for you. What are you doing inside my house?" he asked. The blond boy tried to look tough; however he scared of what this man will do to him if he doesn't answer. "Well?" Roy taps his foot up and down like scowling a child.

The boy thought for a quick minute before answering the man. "It was starting to rain outside, I was already getting cold so I thought I stay here for tonight…" he didn't say the last part. He was now worried if Roy would not believe his statement. He saw the raven man turned to the window and see it covered with rain drops falling off the window.

"Alright," he finally spoke. "I guess you can stay here for tonight." he offered. The boy felt his heart jumping with joy. "When morning comes I'll take you back wherever you needed to be." That almost ruined his joyance.

"WAIT!" the boy shouted. Roy looked at him with a shock. "Um…" he blush a little. "I mean, I don't have anywhere else to go." He looked at him with a sad face. Roy felt his heart tighten a little.

Roy sighed. "Fine," he said annoyed. "Come on." he instructed. "Off to bed you." Once the blond boy was on the bed, Roy tucks him in. He then headed to the couch.

"Wait!" the boy shouted. Roy stopped at middle between the beds. "You can sleep on the bed. I mean it is yours, right?" he asked. Roy smiled.

"Yes, the bed is mine, but no you go ahead and sleep. I'll take the couch." Roy reassures him. Roy placed one of the pillows on the couch's arm and grabbed a long blanket that was safely hidden away from people's views. "Oh," Roy stops for a minute before heading to bed. "I forget to ask your name." he said.

The blond boy looked at him then gives him a smile. "My name's Edward Elric." he introduce himself.

The raven man smiled. "Roy Mustang." he introduce himself to Ed. The blonde smiled. "Alright, see you in the morning kid." Ed growled under his breath. Roy chuckled while tucking himself to bed. Within minutes the raven man was dead to the world.

Ed sinks in the bed and begins to fall a sleep again.

Morning came in a crack of dawn. The sun's rays were coming through the window's surface that it aimed for Ed's face. He frowns and moans as he was trying to fight off the sun's rays. 'More…sleep.' he moaned.

"Morning shrimp." Ed woke up with a jolt. He turned to see Roy holding a plate of beacon, sunnyside up egg, and a couple of sausage.

"What the hell is all that?" Ed asked. Roy sighed as he walk up to the boy and place the plate in front of him.

"This is your breakfast." Roy answered. Ed looked up at him before looking at the food that was calling to him. "Eat up kid, you going to need your strength today." Roy instructed.

Ed gives him a scowl. "Hey, I am not a kid!" he shouted like a five-year old. Roy chuckled a little. "I heard you laughing bastard!" he throw a tantrum. "Oh," Ed added. "here's this little thing for you to know." Ed said calmly.

Then he yelled louder. "DON'T EVER CALL ME LITTLE!" he yelled at the raven man. Roy was already at the side of the wall in his hallway. Ed laughed to see him lying there like a dead zombie.

"Just…eat…" Roy ordered. Ed stopped laughing and went to eat his breakfast.

At the living room. "So what are you doing today?" Ed asked. Roy sighed. "Hello?" Ed waved his hand at Roy's face.

"What!" Roy shouted at the boy. Ed jolted, he even had his eyes tearing up. "Oh crap," Roy cursed himself. "Wait, I'm sorry for yelling." Roy tried to apologize to the blond before the boy could tear up.

"Well…you didn't…have…to be mean…" Ed soberly with a little hint of tease. Roy sighed and gives the young male a hug.

"Sorry, I just have a lot of work that are needing to get done." Roy explained to him. Ed looked up and smiled a little.

"Oh, okay." he jumped away from the raven man's arms. "I'll go a head and get a shower then." He walk away before disappeared to the hallways. Roy smiled. "Oh, where is the shower?" Ed asked. Roy rubbed his hand through his hair.

"Oh boy…" Roy thought to himself.

Once he shown Ed where the bathroom was, Ed says thank you to the raven man, and quietly headed upstairs to the Showers Room. While the blond was in the showers, Roy pulled out some towels, fresh boxers, and a long white shirt for Ed to put on while his clothes are in the washer and dryer.

"Well, at least I get some peace and quiet." Roy thought to himself. He headed back to the laundry room and put Ed's clothes in the washer. "Now what else should I be doing now?" Roy thought to himself.

Ed smiled as he washes his body with a sponge; with strawberry scented flavors. "Ah…this is nice…" he hummed.

The shower was starting to get cold so he shut off the water and step out. "AH! Like a fresh daisy." he smiled. He took one of the towels and dried his hair then grabbed another one and wrapped around his waist.

He put on the boxers and the long white button shirt and walks out with slippers. He looked around the halls; trying to find out where Roy is at. "Roy? Roy?" he called to him. 'That's strange where could he be?"

When he was close to the studies, he found the colonel sleeping on his chair with a book lying on his face. "Aw…that's cute." he thought to himself. He walks inside the studies and gasp. "WOW!" he looked around to see millions and millions of books all over the room. "There are so many of them..." he mumbled to himself.

He stopped looking around, "I'll read some of these books later," he thought. Then he head to the colonel. "Excuse me?" he pokes at the colonel. "Roy…" he whispered in Roy's ear. For some reason, Ed's heart began to beat faster. "What's wrong with me?" he thought. 'Why do I feel this way?'

He looked at the sleeping colonel, he looked so cute in his eyes when he sleeps. He had his arms wrapped around himself, then decides to take a risk. He licks the right side of Roy's ear softly. He heard the older male moan and he was about to wake up. "EP! I got to GO!"

He ran out of the room and shut the door. He sighed with relief. "Man, that was close." he thought to himself. He felt his heart beading faster and his cheeks were bright red. "Why in heck's name did I do that?" he thought angrily. He walked away from the colonel's Study Room.

Roy woke up from his nap. "Man, that was good." he sighed then he felt something lick his ear. "What the…?" he rubbed his ear and it felt like it was wet. "Okay…" he thought. He looked at the floor and notices water prints that are the shape of a slipper. "Ed…did he come here?" he wondered.

He walk out of the room and searched for the blond. "Ed! Ed!" he shouted. When he turned to the laundry room. "Ed?" he walks in to see Ed getting his clothes out of the washer. "Hey what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," Ed apologized. Roy looked at him weirdly. "I just want to finish up the clothes for you." he told him.

"Um, you don't have to do that Ed." Roy reassures him. Ed shook his head.

"No, I want to." he rejected. "Besides, you let me stay at your house, so I'm going to return the favor and help you out." Ed offered. Roy couldn't help but smile a little.

"Alright," he gives up. "I'll let you finish up here." Roy headed out of the room and head to the shower room. Ed sighed sadly.

"Man," he wondered. "Why am I so much attached to him? I mean I don't even know the guy and yet already I'm starting to have feelings for…" he closed his mouth. "No, I'm going through that again." he thought angrily. "I already know what happens when a person is in love…but…it does feel good to know that…" he looked down at his hands then a drop of water landed on his auto-mail. He gasped.

He looked at the mirror to see some tears falling from his eyes. He wiped them away so the colonel doesn't see his weakest state. He griped his shirt tightly as he felt his heart tighten. "Damn," he said weakly.

Roy got out of the shower room about an hour later. He sighed with relief. "Man that felt good." he thought to himself. He grabbed a towel for his hair and waist.

He put on some working clothes instead of his colonel clothes and started to heat himself some coffee. "I wonder what's wrong with Ed?" he wondered. "He's never like that. I wonder what happened that made him act like that…" he took a sip of his coffee and place the cup down.

"Roy!" he heard his name being called. "Laundrys are done!" Ed shouted. Roy got off his chair and head back to the laundry room. As soon he got in there, he saw Ed with a basket of clothes that are well folded; neatly and tightly.

"Wow," Roy was impressing of Ed's folding skills. "You did very nicely with the clothes." he commented him. Ed smiled.

"Thanks I'm glad that you like this kind of folding…" he said. Roy nodded then saw; dry tear marks on his face. "What?" Ed asked.

"Why did you cry?" he asked the young boy. Ed gasps a little.

"It's noting," Ed lied. "I just hurt my auto-mail that's all." he added.

Ed walk passed the colonel; until Roy grabbed his arm. "Wait." he halts. Ed looked at Roy with a pissed off look. "There is something wrong." Roy told him. "What is the matter?" he asked again.

Ed was getting scared. So he jerked his arm away from Roy's grip. "It's none of your business bastard!" Ed shouted. However, Ed's voice a little tight. "Just…just leave me alone!" He dropped the basket and ran off to one of the opened rooms.

Roy didn't move or say to the boy. He just stand there…stunned.

Ed grabbed his clothes and put them on so he can get himself out before anything else could upset his heart. Like before when he first fallen in love with someone. "I'm sorry…" he apologized. He left a note on the bed and walked out through the window.

"Okay," the raven hair man thought. 'What got in his buttons? I just ask if there was something that making him upset.' Roy didn't want to believe this, however, he cared about Ed's being and his feelings. He didn't want anything or anyone hurting him, and if they did he would burn them. Bad.

"I better check up on him." he told himself. Roy went to the bedroom where Ed headed. Once he opened the door; Ed was gone. "Where the heck did he went?" he asked himself. He eyed on a note that was lying on the bed. He opened the letter and then got angry. "Why would he do that?" he thought.

He looked at the window that was opened. No doubt about it that Ed left the house few minutes ago. "Ed…" he deeply cared about the boy. Even since Ed stayed a night at his house, he was worried about the boy's health and his well being. He looked up at the skies. There dark clouds gathering the middle. "Shoot! It's going to rain soon."

Roy left the house to search for the little golden hair boy.

Ed walk in the busy sidewalk where millions of people were too busy to pay attention of what they are doing. Ed didn't care at some point. In his mind right now is to get away from Roy.

Ed's hood was over his head so no one could see his face. A face with small tears falling from his face. "That's stupid bastard." he thought to himself. "I hate that bastard," he wipe some of the tears away. "I mean why would he show me kindness to some kid on the wrong side of the town? I mean he deserves someone else than a bratty kid…" he turned to an ally and sat on down the hard floor. "Maybe he's right," he looked up at the sky seeing it turning grey. That made him loses control of the dam that was keeping the tears from falling. "Maybe…I am just…a snot nose brat, who gets…, into troubles, always picking up a fight, and…" he stopped.

He wraps his arms around his legs as he places his head down between them. His little body begins to shake as his shoulders were shaking as he cried.

Then out of nowhere, the sky started to let out its own tears.

Roy was half away of finding Ed. He looked at every corner, every ally and every part of the rushing city, but still couldn't find him. "Damn." he cussed under his breath. He looked up at the skies to see them getting darker and darker with each passing minute. "Man," he jerks. "It's going to rain soon." He pulled out an umbrella and continued his search.

The rain was a downpour. Ed was still sitting at the spot between the rushing people and the ally. He didn't even move from his spot when the rain falls on him. He was in his tight ball trying to escape the pain that was still hanging in his heart.

'Maybe,' he thought negatively. 'I should die here. I mean no one really cares about me…so what's the point of living, if my heart is just going to be broken anyways…" he lifted his head toward the road where busy cars where passing through.

He got up from the floor of the ally and walk straight for the busy road. 'I want to end it.' he took a deep breath and walk out of the road.

Roy looked everywhere for Ed, however he was failing. "Man, where are you Ed?" he asked himself. He turned to the right of the sidewalk to see a boy with a red hood covering his golden…hair. "Ed," he exclaimed. "He's safe- what is he doing?" he asked himself.

Roy looked at his left to see a fast car and Ed was walking in front of it. "HE'S GOING TO KILL HIMSELF!" Roy shouted in his mind. He drops the umbrella and rushed towards the boy. "ED WATCH OUT!" he shouted as he tries to warn the boy. However, Ed would not listen at the moment.

As soon as the car was about to hit Ed. "ED!"

Then everything turned white.

He black out for a few minutes until he had enough courage to open his eyes. He blank for a couple of seconds then looked up at the skies. 'Am I in hell or is this heaven?' he wondered. It was still white in his eyes; he didn't let them get time to adjust the view that's around him.

"Edward" a soft voice called out to him.

"Mother…" Ed called out. "Mom is that you…" he wondered. "Mommy…" he let a few tears fall from his face.

"Ed…Fullmetal!" Ed shook his head many times trying to get his view in the right site. Once everything looks clear, he looked up to see Roy's worried face. Staring at him with a little angrier and worried in his eyes.

"Roy…" Ed called out to him. Roy nodded as he rubbed his back gently.

"Shh..," Roy hushed him. "Come on let's get you home." Roy picked up the boy like a bride with her groom and walk back to house.

Ed didn't even bother yelling at the raven man for carrying him like a child. All he cared about was hearing a good heart beat when he placed his head on Roy's chest. 'He was looking for me…' the blond wondered. 'He was worried about me…' Ed felt his heart beading fast, only this time. It was beading with joy. Ed smiled softly as a couple of tears fall from his face. He wrapped his arms around the raven man's neck. He laid his head on Roy's neck and sobbing quietly.

Roy was shock to feel Ed's tears landing on his shoulder. They felt warm against his neck than the cold rain that was pouring down on the two. Roy rubbed Ed's hair softly as he walked back to his house.

Once the two entered the house, Ed was then placed on the couch next to a warm fire. "You can go in the bathroom and change if you want." Roy offered. Ed nodded.

With Roy heading to the kitchen to make them something to drink, Ed headed off to the bathroom. Once inside the bathroom, he started taking off his coat, black jacket, and his black boots off, his leather pants, and his black shirt off. He placed them in the basket, and turned to a white plan shirt, and fresh pair of his old boxers.

When he was about to put them on, he looked in the mirror and saw himself. His hair was messy, his eyes were puffy red, and his face were covered with tear marks. "Man…" he thought to himself. "I look like a mess." he thought to himself.

He put on his white shirt and boxers on. He took the basket from the bathroom and headed to the laundry room.

Once he placed them in the room, he headed out to find Roy. He tied his hair into a ponytail before heading to the kitchen. "Hey," Roy called Ed. "Food is ready. You better eat before its gets cold." Roy offered a chair to him. Ed nodded.

They ate in silence. None of them did speak to each other while they were eating their food. Roy was the first to break up the silence. "So," he spoke gently. "How are you feeling after being wet in the rain?" he crossed his arms.

Ed thought about his answer. "It was cold dumb butt." he answered harshly. Roy didn't show any emotion. "But at least your house is very warm." Ed added.

Roy nodded. "So, why did you run away from the house this morning?" he asked. Ed stopped eating his food.

"I was scared," he answered as he looked away from Roy. "It was noting though." Ed added.

Roy however did not believe of Ed's words. "There has to be another reason that made you ran off." Roy wondered. Trying to push Ed to his limit. Ed placed his fork down on the plate.

"Why do you want to know why I ran away?" he asked harshly. Roy simple shook his head.

"Well," he explained. "Your face was covered in tear marks, you were scared, you ran off, and," his voice rose to a slight height. " you tried to kill yourself." He gives him a glare.

Ed was shaking all over his body again. His heart was pumping so fast that he can hear it in his body. "It's was a stupid idea. Alright," Ed could hear his voice choke.

"That was not stupid." Roy stands up from the table. "What you did back there was reckless. Why would you try to kill yourself like that?" Roy asked being a worried person. "If I wasn't there on time to save you, you would have died."

Ed got off the chair. "You didn't have to save me!" Ed shouted. "I wanted to die anyway. I want to get away from the pain that is still hanging in my heart!" Roy was shock. "Forget it alright." Ed walks away from Roy.

"Wait, we are not done yet." Roy followed him.

"Yes, we are done with this talk." Ed harshly. He tried to get away from Roy however, Roy grabbed his wrist. "HEY LET ME GO-AH!" Roy pushed the boy into the couch with him on top. Ed was shaking a like leaf all over.

"Not until you tell me why," Roy lowered his voice down. "Why would you let yourself get lower into a point of wanting to end your life?" Roy asked. Ed felt his throat being tighten and his eyes were starting to burn with fresh tears that he didn't shed.

"Because…" he chokes before a single tear slipped from his eye. "DAMN IT!" Ed cried out. "Because of all the pain I had suffered from someone who I thought had loved me!" he screamed on the top of his lungs while angry tears begin to fall. "He didn't love me! He just abandons me like I was some kind of dog that doesn't deceive to be loved!" he cried softly. "I thought my life is noting more than a living game that I have to play as a broken boy; who's heart was broken into million pieces and just left to die!"

Roy felt the young boy's arms shaking weakly as they sink down to the couch. Roy couldn't say anything to the broken boy. He let go of his arms and got off from him. Then pulled him into a hug. Ed's face was blushing red. "I didn't know you had a hard love life Fullmetal." Roy used a nickname for him. "I wish you could have told me about and we could have talk about it." Roy rubbed his little golden hair boy's back.

"How…do you…know about…having your heart broken?" Ed chokes between the sobs. "You don't know…anything about being…" Ed couldn't finish the rest of the sentences cause his throat was tighten.

"You're right." Roy agreed. "I don't understand about having a broken heart or having a relationship with the person you love." Roy pulled Ed away from his chest to see Ed's eyes still watery, and new dry tear marks.

"But it doesn't mean you are some kind of animal to just be used for stupid reasons." Roy explained. "You are human, and you're not some dog to be abuse, used, or neglected by the person you thought loved you, but really didn't love you as much as you did."

"You are human and you are stronger than anyone I have ever seen." Roy smiled. Ed felt new tears falling from his face. Only this time, they are happy tears. Ed placed his head back to Roy's chest with his arms around the older male. Roy rubbed Ed's hair with his soft gently fingers.

Once Ed calmed down a little he looked up at Roy with his cheerful smile. "Thank you." Ed said to him.

Then Roy took a hold of Ed's chin and lean towards his lips. Ed gasps a little when he felt those warm lips on his. However, he let the kiss take over his body. Roy stop for a moment to say. "You're welcome."

In the dark clouds covered the skies, Roy and Ed were in the bedroom with no lights on except the flames that were burning slowly. Roy was on top of Ed while he gives him pleasure through out his body.

Ed wipes his legs around Roy's waist trying to keep the connection strong that is growing between them. Ed moan softly as Roy moved slowly. "Roy…Ah…" Ed moans softly.

Roy smiled to see the site that Ed was making. "Edward…" he whispered in his golden rose's ear. With so much pleasure and love flowing through Roy's body all the way to Ed's, the blond boy felt his heart repairing itself for new love to take hold.

He took a hold of Ed's face and gently kissed him on the lips. "AH!" Ed moaned as Roy continue his way of giving the blond his love. Ed's mismatched arms were wrapped around Roy's neck as they kept the kiss strong and a live. "Roy," Ed broke the kiss and whispered the three little words to Roy's ear. "I love you." Roy looked at him and smiled softly.

"I love you too." he replied.

Ed felt tears falling from his eyes as Roy's words took over him. Those words were enough to wrap himself around his new lover's neck and cried. Roy hugged him as he let the golden hair angel cry on his shoulder. Roy rubbed his angel's hair softly as he whispers soft and kind words to Ed's ear.

'This love is so much better...than I thought I couldn't have.' Ed thought happily as he felt the tears rolling down on his cheeks.

So for the rest of the night were shedding tears, passion, and the rebuild a new kind of love.

The next morning was a little cloudy but sunny at Roy's place.

Roy was cooking breakfast for his lover and himself as Ed gets a shower. "Man, I didn't except that to happen." he thought to himself. However, he smiled. "Well, at least this time. It's only love that found me." he thought happily.

"Roy!" Ed shouted. Roy turned to see Ed wearing his black shirt and his old boxers with slippers on his feet. "Breakfast is ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, hurry up before they get cold." Roy answered. Ed smiled and sat down on a seat. Roy sat his plate on the table and Ed smiled.

"Thank you." Ed thanks him. Roy gives him a quick kiss on the forehead. "Are you going to eat?" Ed asked.

Roy nodded. "Yeah just hold on." he answered. "I'll be there in a minute."

Roy sat down on the seat and sat his plate on the table. "Now we'll eat." Roy said happily. Ed nodded.

The two ate their breakfast in silence until Ed broke it. "So how are we going to do it?" he asked. Roy looked confused. "About me living here?" he asked.

Roy sighed happily. "Don't worry about that." Roy reassures him. "If you don't have anywhere else to live, you can stay here as much as you like." Roy patted Ed's auto-mail's hand.

Ed smiled softly. "I love it very much." he said.

Roy got up from the seat and kissed Ed's lips, which surprised Ed. Ed wrapped his arms around him. "I hate it you when you do that." Ed glared at him. Roy chuckled.

"But you know you loved it." Roy tease him. Ed smiled and kissed back.

They lived with happiness together.

The End

* * *

**I hope this rewrite of A Golden's Tear one-shot. Please let it be good. Read and review please.**


End file.
